ronchestafandomcom-20200214-history
Ronchesta Wikia
Nouvelles 2017-06-05 – Page du Chapitre IX créé pour les résumés. Pages à venir un moment donné : Debossu, Fort Podob, Obrat, Ricambio, Taglia Tyko 16/11 : Personnages : Bork, † Brân Karattis, Esclavagiste, Hemilius, Leto Lionelle. Histoire : Chapitre V. Nouvelles catégories : Divers, Objets magiques, Religions et Zeltegennia. 15/11 : nouveaux ajouts et ceux à venir : Alexandre (Chevalier), Amy, Boreuk Turrim, † Diodorus Hopcyk, † Donovan, Fehar Krej, † Freik Leverk, Géribois Lionelle, Grand Patron, † Karnan Yemek, Katzzik, Kuztak, Matéus, Matronne, Mineur des abysses, Pauré, Piskot, Oswick (Prince=>Roi), † Théoden Tyko, Tzzik, Stromm Ansvar, Valentin (Chevalier), Ville souterraine 04/11 : pages ajoutées dans les dernières semaines : Akkan, Aurélien, Bague d'Astaroth, Forviret, Malédiction de Shazmu, Marteau de Shazmu, Orbes planaire, Portails de Ludinius, Tambour de Shazmu, Telpin, Turiste, Uhro, Vydessen 01/09 : plusieurs pages ont été ajoutées : Nume, Wunk, Choche, Girgir, Le Marcheur, Mangeurs ainsi que la plus grande absence jusqu'à présent : le Terge. Contenu du Wiki La seule section qui est passablement bien avancée pour l'instant est la Catégorie personnages. J'ai aussi recopié tous les résumés qu'on avait pour le Chapitre VII. Il y a maintenant une chronologie des événements qui résume ce qui s'est passé à la fois à Ronchesta et avec le groupe. La liste des catégories est la suivante : Personnages, Église de Grimus, Église de Bjarke, Disciples de Shazmu, Ludinius, Suivants d'Ajora, Suivants de Relm, Aristocratie de Ronchesta, Régions, Entités politiques. SVP ne pas créer de page nommée comme une catégorie (oui je parle de toi, Wil). La raison est expliqué dans la section suivante (conventions adoptées). Conventions adoptées Convention #1 : Les pages concernant les personnages seront titrées avec le prénom (ex : la page sur Dolrek Kilgar s'intitule "Dolrek"). Nous ferons exception pour les personnages qui ont le même prénom (tel que Bosko). Certains personnages ont vu leur page créée avant que cette convention ne soit en place, donc il y aura aussi exception pour eux jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de le changer. '''Convention #2 : Ne pas créer de page qui possède le même titre qu'une catégorie. '''Certaines informations peuvent facilement se retrouver dans plusieurs endroits. J'ai donc tenté de regrouper les choses le plus simplement possible, voici la portion qui portera le plus à confusion : Il y a des catégories pour les suivants de chaque déité. Ceux d'Astaroth ont été séparés entre Église de Grimus et Église de Bjarke. Toutefois, il y a une page sur la Grande Justice de Grimus, la Sainte Protection (reliée à Grimus) et ultérieurement : le groupe qui forme les Évêques de Grimus. Il y a aussi une page (à créer) pour la ville de Grimus elle-même. Mais puisqu'il faut quand même un endroit pour mettre les informations reliés à l'organisation de l'Église d'Astaroth dans son ensemble, il y a une page "Église d'Astaroth" qui n'est dans aucune catégorie. Et comme toute bonne règle a des exceptions : j'ai créé une page Disciples de Shazmu afin de colliger les informations connues à propos de ceux-ci, il y a également une catégorie du même nom. Dernières activités Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse